Hunter²
by Grunt
Summary: Hunter are selfish people. They leave things behind to get things they want.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter nor do i own Ranma ½ or King of Fighters  
  
"Blabla": speak 'blabla':think [blabla]: Panda  
  
Hunter²  
  
1500 years before the actual story  
  
Near the Pools of Sorrow stood a group of six women. One of the women, a girl who couldn't be older than 17, was on her knees, two of the older women stood behind her. The last three stood in front of her.  
  
"Ran Ko. You have failed in your task. You were unable to kill the outsider who tarnished our honour. For this you shall be cursed by Jusenkyo!", spoke the oldest of the women to the redheaded girl before here.  
  
Behind here the other two women looked down at her, the eyes full of pity.  
  
"Do you have to say anything before you'll be cursed to regain your honour", asked the woman again this time she couldn't hide the pity in her eyes.  
  
"There is nothing to say, I have failed.", answered the redhead. Only someone who stood under her would have seen her trembling lips since she didn't raise her head through the entire procedure.  
  
"Do it" , and with that the two guards dragged the girl to the nearest spring.  
  
As soon as they were near enough the girl went to her knees and the guards gently put her head under the water  
  
Only to scream when the girl was pulled out of their grasp right into the spring.  
  
"Aija, what are you doing? That one is empty pool" , exclaimed the guide from his hut.  
  
"What? That can't be. We used this pool for years. This is the pool of the drowned cat.", screamed the matriarch.  
  
"No is not. The pool of drowned cat is the one next to it.", said the guide as he sprinted to the pool with a rope in his hands.  
  
"Miss, if you can hear me, take rope.", screamed the guide and throw the rope into the pool.  
  
SPLASH  
  
The guide waited for some minutes for something to happen than he pulled the rope out of the water und turned to the amazons.  
  
"I is sorry but miss can't be saved. One month ago pool of drowned cat mix with another empty pool near and became the big pool near this one. That is why you thought that one was it. Now this one shall be known as the pool of the drowned girl."  
  
The amazons looked terrible the two guards still had the shock written over their faces and the other three had masks of guilt.  
  
"I...We...should go back to the village.", said the elder lamely still dazed from what happened.  
  
Slowly the amazons made their way back to the village.  
  
Neither the guide nor the amazons heard the screams of pain from the redheaded girl who's soul was ripped out of her body because of the pool.  
  
No one saw her body disintegrade into nothingness as the magic of Jusenkyo created a blueprint of sorts for the next victim of the Pools of Sorrow.  
  
No one knew what would happen 1500 later.  
  
1500 years later Japan  
  
"Damnit. You steal a little bit of sake, some bread, some pork and some money and the hunt you like you're an animal.", cursed an overweighed, petty, cruel, idiotic, pathetic, ( I could go on for a long while so we better skip that part) Martial Artist  
  
"Come one boy. Show some endurance and don't act like a little girl because your legs hurt. This is all training son."  
  
"Yeah sure it has absolut nothing to do with the fact that you stole from the mob of bloodthirsty people behind us eh Pops?" said the eleven year old Ranma and snorted at his old man.  
  
'I could run for hours old man. You're the one who's slowing us down' thought the boy darkly.  
  
"Quiet your whining. Maybe I overdid it a little bit, but it was all in the mind of your training boy. So show your father some respect"  
  
"Respect? Earn it old man. Oh wait that would mean you would have to work for it. So no deal", the pigtailed boy smirked as the insult hit home.  
  
The older man looked striken for a moment than he continuated running.  
  
"Well maybe it's time for a little trip away from Tokyo."  
  
"Tokyo? You mean Japan since you have an crimeregister all around Japan.", again the boy couldn't help but smirk.  
  
One Time they police had gotten hold of Genma. Ranma had been in the care of a nice couple for a whole week. That was how long it had taken Genma to break out and track Ranma. In that time Ranma had learned a whole lot about his oh so beloved father. That was the moment of an eyeopener. Since then he hadn't had any respect for his old man.  
  
"You know what boy. That isn't even such a stupid idea. Yes we'll go to China I even have an brochure about some traininggrounds somewhere in my pack.", said the fat Marital Artist with an intense look of concentration on his face. It doesn't have to be said that he looked very very stupid. "Can you even read or speak Chinese old man?", asked a somewhat disturbed Ranma.  
  
A bit sweetdrop formed on his head as Genma keeped on talking about "his" fabulous idea of going to China.  
  
'I just know this is going to be bad.'  
  
China, near Jusenkyo  
  
Again our favourite pigtailed Martial Artist walked behind his father. An observer would have noted that the boy kept on muttering about putting a certain someone through a lot of torturs.  
  
The fat, idiotic etc etc.. Master of the Saotome School for Anything Goes Martial Arts walked proud in front of his son. Or at least that was what he hoped it looked like. (No comment there. Grilled Panda rules)  
  
After the last 5 oh so great traininggrounds Ranmas patience was wearing thin. He had been burned, buried alive, beaten, frozen and had nearly been drowned. If this Jusenyko was anything like the hellish torture grounds before. Well Kami-sama would hopefully(it depends on who you ask) have mercy on Genmas soul, through that was a lose chance, since Ranma wouldn't.  
  
After some minutes of walking the finally come to the Pools of Sorrow.  
  
"It doesn't look like much"  
  
"What? Are you girl or what? Cut the whining"  
  
"Take that back old man or I swear I'm going to make you regret it.", snarled Ranma, his patience throwing the towel in and giving room for his anger.  
  
"Hmpf. Well let's get startet."  
  
And with that both hoped on the bambus poles sticking out of the pools.  
  
The startet to trade punches but it was quickly clear that Ranma was at an disadventage. His wounds from the other traininggrounds hadn't closed themselves properly yet so he was quickly getting weaker. Then he jumped again only to use his fathers outstretched leg as a springboard, right in his fathers face.  
  
With a nice thump his fathers rather large form flew into a pool.  
  
"Well looks like you lost again old man. Who's the girl now eh?" asked Ranma cockily from his pole.  
  
Suddenly a big shape flew out of the pool. To large to be his father.  
  
Then he saw the giant panda who stood atop a pole near him.  
  
"Growf [Wheres your defence boy?]", with that said the panda jumped at Ranma who as shocked as he was at seeing a panda attacking him didn't manage to dodge the attack.  
  
With a rather loud SPLASH he landed in a pool.  
  
Suddenly he was pulled down. Not as if anyone pulled him down but as if he hat turned to stone. Then he felt a tingling and suddenly the tingling sensation stopped then .....pain.  
  
The sound of fighting had awakened her. She tried to look outside of her spring but couldn't see anything. Again the longing for a live could be felt.  
  
Then she saw a shape flying towards her spring.  
  
'Another victim of the Pools of Sorrow' she thought with a sigh.  
  
Then she did gasped. The boys, for it was a boy, aura was bleeding out. There was a tear in his soul.  
  
'Maybe I could. But I would have to share a body. But I would be free. I'm sorry whoever you are but I can't let such a chance get away.  
  
The moment the boy was in the water of her pool she forced her very soul near his tear. Before she could even do anything she was sucked inside his body and with her departure the magic of her pool diappeared or at least it should have.  
  
A totally different world  
  
"Jin-sensei look what I've found" shouted a voice.  
  
A darkhaired man made his way to the voice. The voice belonged to boy of thirteen years with rather long hair.  
  
"What is it Kaito?"  
  
"Look, this stone, it has an aura"  
  
"What" within a moments notice the man known to the world as Jin Freeks oder Ging Freekz, Doublehunter, activated his Gyou and saw the rather strong Aura about the item in question which was an fancy looking golden bracelet.  
  
"Well that's interesting. Let me take a closer look", he took the bracelet and looked at it for a minute or two.  
  
'There is absolutly nothing that shows what that thing can do. Hm I wonder. Maybe if I use Nen.'  
  
Suddenly an Aura formed around Jin and the Bracelet startet to glow even stronger.  
  
Then with a loud crack the bracelet disappeared and a boy appeared. Unfortunatly said boy appeared above Kaito, who was to dumbstruck do dodge.  
  
"Ufff, hey, get off me"  
  
"Calm down Kaito, the boys unconscious. If your going to be a Hunter than you should be able to react in time you know."  
  
"Sorry Jin. But he's heavier then he looks."  
  
Jin grabbed the unconscious boy and liftet him.  
  
'Well he certainly is heavier than he looks. If I sense it right his muscles are pretty developed for his age. Could it be that he wants to become an Hunter or maybe he already is one? Bah enough thinking, I will ask the boy when he wakes up.'  
  
He let the boy gently to the ground and grabbed a blanket to cover the boy.  
  
All around him was darkness, Ranma couldn't see anything than he heard it. A growling and a howling. CATS. Slowly he saw the shapes of the monsters. The came nearer. He could already feel the ground shift to that of the pit. The eyes of the cats were all drawn to him.  
  
Then the first were one him and the pain started.  
  
"HELP. Please.Anyone. Please" he startet sobbing . It was useless, he could scream all he wanted. There never came help.  
  
Suddenly there was a warm feeling. The pain went away. Slowly he opened his eyes. And found himself in the arms of another child. She couldn't have been older than him . But somehting in her eyes told an entire other story.  
  
"Psscht. I will help. You helped me to get away from this cursed place, now it's my time to help."  
  
He stared at her. Cursed Place? What the Heck? Did she mean Jusenkyo.But?  
  
"Thank you" and he meant it. For the thirst time in the last 6 years he was glad for someone to hold him. Because for now the pain wasn't anymore.  
  
To be continued 


	2. A Hunter? What’s that?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Hunter X Hunter. If I would own them I wouldn't have to live with my parents.  
  
"blabla": speaking  
  
'blabla': thinking  
  
[blabla]: Panda  
  
Hunter²  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Hunter? What's that?  
  
Ranma's Mind  
  
Two children sat in front of each other.  
  
On one side an eleven year old boy with black hair in a pigtail.  
  
On the other side an eleven year old girl with red hair in a pigtail.  
  
"So who are you exactly? Where you always in my head or what?", asked the boy.  
  
"My name is Ran Ko. I'm an amazon from the village near Jusenkyo. Or atleast I was one.  
  
"Why was? And that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing in my head?"  
  
"I was to be cursed by Jusenkyo but something went wrong. I was pulled in the pool you fell in and my soul was put into the pool."  
  
"So when I fell in the pool you went into my head?"  
  
"Yes. You have or rather had a tear in your soul. Through this I could enter. I'm sorry but I couldn't let such a chance pass.", explained the girl.  
  
"Oh. Hey what do you mean with tear, I'm not hurt or something.", shoutet a shocked Ranma.  
  
"This nightmare of yours with the cats. Where I managed to find you. I believe this was what made this tear into your soul. You can say that when I let myselve be sucked into your soul, I closed this tear and healed your soul." 'There's no reason to tell him about the bond. Atleast not yet. Or the fact that I should be seventeen. '  
  
"Wow, thanks. So you healed me from the Neko-ken." "NEKO-KEN? That tear came from the Neko-ken? Who could be so idiotic to put anyone through something like that?", screamed Ranko.  
  
"Well, that would be my old man. He allways puts me through crap like this.", explained Ranm with sour expression on his face.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on that father of yours he will regret that his grandparents ever met.", swore the redhead as an evil grimace made it's way on her pretty face.  
  
"Eh what are we going to do now? Are you staying in my head or what?  
  
"I'm sorry but I think that is the only way. I hope you can forgive me for invading your body."  
  
"You aren't going to posses me are you? Like a ghost or something?"  
  
"No I'm not going to posses you.", replied the now amused redhead.  
  
"Well than it's OK I think. It's a long time ago that I had someone to talk to.", said Ranma this time with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Than today is your lucky day. I can talk with you whenever you want."  
  
"Thanks I think. Eh where are we?"  
  
"We're in your mind."  
  
"Oh, so how do we get out?"  
  
"Simply you wake up", and with that Ranko dissappeared together with the darkness.  
  
Outside of Ranma's Mind  
  
Jin's camp wasn't very big. A fireplace, some sleeping bags and some food. It should have been a short trip to the woods. But then they had found this cave which was on the first look empty. Well, that was till Kaito found the bracelet.  
  
Again he looked at the boy. Even without Gyou he could see the Aura. It was strange. It looked like a mix of three different Auras. It wasn't like anyhting he had ever seen. With the black hair, the boy reminded him of his son "Gon".  
  
"He's definitly going to become an Hunter when he's older. I wounder if Mito will give it to him when he's a Hunter. Most likely, she's way too sentimental. She wouldn't throw it away."  
  
"Jin, JIN, I think he's waking up.", shoutet an excited Kaito.  
  
The boy suddenly tensed up, then he opened his eyes.  
  
The first thing Ranma saw was the sky. Then he saw the two figures near him. He tried to jump up but failed miserably and sank back to the ground.  
  
'Damn I feel like someone used me as a punchingbag.'  
  
'That could be from the magic that was released when I exited the pool.'  
  
'Ranko? What the Hell? You can talk to me when I'm awake?'  
  
'Yes I can. If I were you I would listen to what these two are saying because I can't understand a word.'  
  
With that he snapped his attention back to the people before him. A man with spiky black hair and a kid a little older then him with long black hair.  
  
But the most surprising thing was how the looked at him. The looked at him like he was some kind of interessting technique or something.  
  
"So who are you kid?" asked the man with a small smile one his face.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.", he exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts? Never heard of that Style. Where are your parents?  
  
"Well my pops was somewhere around here and my mother, I don't know I think she's dead."  
  
"Your father's around here? I don't think so. I checked twice, there is no one but us three for atleast 100 m." said the man, this time a look of concentration on his face.  
  
"Well I don't know how long I was knocked out, and the old man could have been scared from what happened at Jusenkyo"  
  
"Jusenkyo? What's that? I've never heard of a city like this."  
  
"What are you talking. Wait a minute. We're in China aren't we?"  
  
"Sorry Kid never heard about thi place, China was it? Maybe you aren't where you last remember. You appeared above Kaito here two hours ago."  
  
"Appeared? You mean like suddenly being here?"  
  
"Yes like this. You just appeared here. And I don't even have the slightest idea how. Never in my time as a Hunter I've seen something like this.", answered the man with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Hunter? You mean like an Animal Hunter? How would you know something about this as a Hunter?"  
  
"Animal Hunter? Ok I don't think you're from anywhere near here. Everybody on the world knows what a Hunter is."  
  
"So you're saying I'm not from this world?", asked Ranma, eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
"Nonsense, you can't be from another world. There is no chance for that to be true. How do you think you could travel from on world to another. With Magic?" the man chuckled.  
  
A SPLASH was heard through the clearing.  
  
"Hey. What's going on. What are you looking at? And why sounds my voice higher than normal?" asked the now wet and female Ranma.  
  
"How did you do that? I've never heard of such a Hatsu Technic.", shoutet Jin total shocked.  
  
"Hatzu? What's that?"  
  
Again Jin focused his Aura around his eyes. The Aura around the kid was still there, but it looked totally unharnessed.  
  
'So he didn't use Nen. But that would mean? Could it be Magic? That boy. Could he really be from another world? He doesn't know anything about Hunter and he hasn't got a clue as where he is. Well it doesn't matter where he is from. He's interessting. That Aura of his. I want to see him fully trained. This curiosity. It's like when decided to become a Hunter.'  
  
A smile made it's way on the man's face.  
  
'Ranko. What is happening.'  
  
'The curse of Jusenkyo. You are now in my body. Everytime you are hit with cold water you turn into a girl and you turn back into a man with hot water.'  
  
'WHAT. I'm a girl? But I don't wanna be weak.'  
  
'Why the heck would you be weak? Just because you're a girl? Ranma. Stop being hysterical and calm down. Who taught you that nonsence. Just because you're body is female doesn't mean that you're weak.'  
  
'But but but', stammered Ranma  
  
'But what? So you're a girl. Deal with it. It's not like it chances who you are.'  
  
A short pause then...  
  
'Thanks Ranko. I... I needed that. I panicked. Sorry I didn't mean to insult you.'  
  
'No harm done Ranma. I think it's time to listen to this man again.'  
  
"Well,... Ranma looks like you changed into a ...."  
  
"Girl? I figured that one out already. Do you have some hot water? It will turn me back to male."  
  
"That can wait. I have an offer for you", Jin startet to grin even more.  
  
'He can't mean to do what I think he's going to do. Is he going to train the boy too? Oh dear god. Somebody stop him before the boy goes right to hell.', thought Kaito, the thought of stopping Jin himself never crossing his mind.  
  
"I'm Jin Freeks and I'm, as I already said, a Hunter. As a Hunter I know how to use Nen. I want to teach how to use it. What do you say?"  
  
"Nen? What is Nen? Was that when you glowed a little bit around your eyes?"  
  
'So he noticed it without any prior training? The boy's a natural Nen User. He doesn't even notice it!' The gleam in Jins eyes got drastic dimensions.  
  
"Nen is the ability to use your Aura or Lifenergie. You can become really strong with Nen. And since we don't know how to send you back and you don't have a place to stay it would only be natural to stay with us and learn how to use it"  
  
'What should I do Ranko. I mean that Nen sounds good but..I don't know.'  
  
'You've got nothing to lose and it's not as if you could do anything else. So why not train with him.He looks strong'  
  
"Ok Jin-sensei. I'll train with you. What should I do?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Ok first thing don't call me sensei. Just Jin. And the first thing would be trying to force your Aura out of your body. When you managed that we'll test what you're speciality is."  
  
"Ok and how do I do that."  
  
"That is for you to find out.I will give you one little advice. You're body produces your Aura constantly. You just have to work with it. Oh and before I forget it. You've got one hour to think after that I'll start to throw rocks at you. That should make the training even better.", finished Jin with a grin.  
  
"Ehm ok." 'I think I just made one huge mistake' thought our favourite Martial Artist turned soon to be Hunter.  
  
'Well that means I've got a little break.', with that Kaito sat down and tried to sleep.  
  
Only to jump up when a stone flew at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? No slacking. You're going to train your Shu a little more. If you can't use your Aura to make the shovel stronger you won't make any progress.You'll dig yourself through that little hill here.", ordered Jin, the grin never leaving his face.  
  
"It was too good to be true", with that said he sighed and took his shovel.  
  
Ranma who was still sitting there sweetdroped.  
  
"He has to dig through a hill? Just what did I get myself into this time?'  
  
to be continued  
  
in the next Chapter: Hunter Exam here we come  
  
"So this is gonna help me how exactly?" asked Ranma with a large sweetdrop as he tried to move his bounded limps.  
  
"It's no use. I already tried you can't move a thing. The ropes are made stronger by Nen." Said an equally bound Kaito.  
  
"This is gonna help you to move your Aura faster inside your body" said one smirking DoubleHunter.  
  
'I think he just wants to see you both beaten and bruised.'  
  
'Thanks Ranko, that's just the optimism I need'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- AN  
  
I hope you like it. Took me some time to write it. For all who are wondering. Ranma isn't exactly like his cannon Counterpart. His past will be revealed. He will meet the amazons. He's going to meet the Tendos and he's also going to met Gon and Killua. Right now the story plays ten years before the start of Gons Hunter Exam and four years before Ranma would meet the Tendos. Ranko will become a bigger factor in the next chapters. Ranma's going to get one interessting ability.  
  
Death's Heir will be continued I just need a break for more ideas. 


	3. Hunter Exam here we come!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Hunter X Hunter. If I would own them I wouldn't have to live with my parents.  
  
"blabla": speaking  
  
'blabla': thinking  
  
[blabla]: Panda  
  
Hunter²  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hunter Exam here we come!  
  
Jin's Camp  
  
A sense of peace was excluded from the forest.A bird chirped here and there . Some other animels woke up.  
  
"DAMNIT. That hurts. Stop it.", bellowed an angry voice.  
  
"Why should I? This is training Ranma. So stop complaining and start concentrating.", ordered another voice, though this voice was definetly older.  
  
"The rocks I can understand. The pieces of wood I can understand. But I can't understand why you have to throw knives at me.", shoutet the younger voice  
  
"It's relativ simple. You can only get better so much from easy training. To really get better you have to risk something. I thought you as an Martial Artist could understand this."  
  
Ranma scowled and bit an angry retord back. For now non of the knives hat hit him. He had for the last 3 hours evaded every single knive thrown at him. Though some of the rocks hat hit him, but that was because Jin had thrown them faster then the knives. It was an fantastic training for speed but the problem was it wasn't purely meant for speed. He just couldn't figure out how to force his Aura out. The one hour he had had, had just been enough to get a feel for this strange energie.  
  
'Ranko, do you know anything that could help?' thought an desperate Ranma.  
  
'Not really. The village elders did know how to use their lifenergie but I wasn't advanced enough to be taught. I think you could manage to force it out through some meditiation.',came the reply from his companion.  
  
'Well that's good to know if I survive this. I don't really have the time to meditate. Damnit he could atleast give me a good clue.'  
  
Again Ranma jumped over a thrown knive. The grin had faded from Jin's face as he thought about the situation on hand.  
  
'He doesn't even realise that for the last two hours he used his Aura to move faster. I wonder how long it takes till he starts understanding. Then we can go on to the funny stuff.', thought Jin, the grin having found it's way on his face again.  
  
Slowly the minutes gave way to the hours as Ranma kept on dodging Jins throws.  
  
'Shit, shit, shit. I have done nothing but dodging fo the last five hours. Wait a minute? Five Hours? How could it have been five hours? I should be gasping on the ground. Maybe. Could it has been Nen? Did I use it already? But why didn't he stop? Did I do it wrong? No if he said I had to force my Aura out. So that means he has to be able to see it. But right now he can't see it, that means I used it without realising it. I have to concentrate, maybe that will help.  
  
Slowly he tried to let his body react on instict. He could fell somehting. It was on the rand of his awarness. It felt, at peace, protecting, like the feeling of being hugged. Slowly the feeling got stronger. The more he concentrated the stronger the feeling got.  
  
'Ranko, I can fell it. It fills me. It's like I'm full that I could burst. It's wonderfull.'  
  
'That's fantastic. Now force it out. I know you can do it. Come on Ranma.' Rankos voice sounded happy.  
  
'OK here we go!'  
  
Like in slowtime his awarness came back. Everything became clear again and it startet to become even clearer as before. A weak glow startet solify around him. It became stronger till...  
  
"I dit it Jin" shoutet an overenthusiastic Ranma  
  
"Good now let it go"  
  
His Aura dissappeared instantly and he felt like he had just run a marathon.  
  
"That was really good. For now rest. Tomorrow we will see what's your inborn ability."  
  
"Inborn Ability?"  
  
"The Nen user can be sortet into categories.  
  
There is Kyouka, a Kyouka User makes his body or something else stronger.  
  
Then comes Houshutsu, an user of Houshutsu can make his aura stay under control away from the body. Shooting aura, making aura fly, moving aura that's detached from the body.  
  
There is also Sousa with which one can control objects or living organisms.  
  
As fourth there is Gugenka, user of Gugenka can create objects out of one's aura.  
  
The fifth is Henka, Henka Users Can change their aura's property.  
  
And the last is Tokushitsu, which is basically anything that doesn't really fit into the other categories."  
  
"So how do find out what's your catergory?"  
  
"It's quite easy. You take a glass full of water and give a leaf into it. Than you see the reaction of your Aura with the water or the leaf and you know what would suit you best."  
  
"Suit you best? Does that mean you can use the other ones even if you're in an other catergory?"  
  
"Sure. You can use it. But you can never become as strong as someone who has it as his inborn ability. That's why one should stick to his category."  
  
"Can we do the test now? Please, pretty please." And suddenly Jin Freeks, a Doublehunter extraordinary, found himself victim to the most powerfull technique on the world. The Puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
"Well. You're sure you can force your Aura out after that training?"  
  
His answer was an glow and smirk on Ranmas face as he forced his Aura out.  
  
"Ok ok. Just stay here I will get a glass and some water and a leaf." With that he made his way to the back of the camp.  
  
Mere seconds after he left Kaito made his way to the camp. His clothes ragged, his face a full of dirt and beads of sweat on his face.  
  
"Hey Ranma wheres Jin?"  
  
"Oh he's getting a glass of water and a leaf.", answered Ranma.  
  
"So that means you can force your Aura out. That's good. It took me sometime to do that.", said Kaito with a smile.  
  
"You aren't angry at me are you?" asked Ranma, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
'I don't think I could to this if the only other kid around here dislikes me Ranko.'  
  
'Don't worry I'm sure it will be alright.'  
  
Kaito was perplexed.  
  
"Why should I be angry? Because you learned it faster? Please. I can't do anything about it. You're gifted. That's no crime. As long as you aren't getting too arrogant we're cool."  
  
"Really thanks. Most of the other disciples I met were either angry of jealous because I learnt so fast."  
  
"As I said Ranma, keep a cool head and we're cool."  
  
"Ok here we are. Let's get this on Ranma. Come here and force your Aura out.", ordered Jin  
  
Ranma sat down before the glass and startet to force his Aura out. Slowly the glow grow stronger than...  
  
"The leaf. Its ripped into two pieces."  
  
"Not really Kaito. Look closer", said Jin the grin back full force.  
  
"The two pieces are still connectet. What does that mean?", asked Kaito with an odd look  
  
"That means that young Ranma here is part the Tokushitsu category. His ability will surely be very interessting. But now it's enough. Time to rest for you two. You will need the rest believe me."  
  
"Night Jin", said both boys before the went to their respective bags (the one for Ranma was the emergency bag, which was for things like this).  
  
"So he has three different Auras, is part of the Tokushitsu category and learned how to force his Aura out in five hours. This is gonny be such fun.", said an amused Jin before he also went to sleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
Groggily Ranma opened his eyes. He wasn't in his bed anymore. He tried to stand up. One should notice the tried. He couldn't move a single finger.  
  
Next to him sat Kaito with a pained expression on his face. And in front o fhim was Jin.  
  
"Good Morning Ranma. I thought it would be a good idea to start training right away", said Jin as he bite into his bread.  
  
"So this is gonna help me how exactly?" asked Ranma with a large sweetdrop as he tried to move his bounded limps.  
  
"It's no use. I already tried you can't move a thing. The ropes are made stronger by Nen.", said an equally bound Kaito.  
  
"This is gonna help you to move your Aura faster inside your body so you can protect yourself against the rocks I'm going to throw at you.." said one smirking DoubleHunter.  
  
'I think he just wants to see you both beaten and bruised.', supplied Ranko.  
  
'Thanks Ranko, that's just the optimism I need'  
  
"Well then let's get startet. When we're finished you're getting breakfeast."  
  
'This is going to be a long day and it just began!' with this lastet pained thought Ranma tried to concentrate on his Aura. Only to be broken out of it when a rock hit him into his shoulder.  
  
'Yes this definitly going to be a long day.'  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Not bad at all. You did better than I thought. Go and stuff yourself."  
  
Groaning Ranma crawled to his place. He hurt all over and ther wasn't a single muscle which didn't burn.  
  
"Oh and after your done eating we'll continue what we did yesterday. Kaito get your shovel ready and Ranma you are going to force you Aura out. You'll have to be faster if you want to become a Hunter."  
  
"Why should I become a Hunter?"  
  
"Well as a Hunter you'll earn much money. Beside that fact you'll meet many strong people and you're chance at finding a way to your home is better than just be workless. But now enough chit-chat. You should eat faster we wouldn't want to waste all the precious trainingtime wouldn't we?" chuckled Jin.  
  
And the days went by!  
  
We see Ranma sitting Ranma jumping around like crazy while trying to avoid being hit by throwing knives.  
  
We see Ranma and Kaito being boch beaten by Jin for endurance training.  
  
Ranma and Kaito chase Jin only to land in a really deep pit. The try to climb out of hit only to be hit at the head with two shovels and the advice to start digging.  
  
And days and weeks became months and years!  
  
Ranma and Kaito both older are sparring against each other. Kaito with a bonbori and Ranma with a staff. Both weapons strenghed with their Aura.  
  
We see Ranma sitting calmly under a tree. Suddenly some rocks fly at him but he doesn't even moves. The moment the rocks hit his aura aborbs the damage.  
  
We see Kaito and Ranma sitting together at a fire and talking about different ideas fo special techniques.  
  
And finally the day comes!  
  
"Kaito, Ranma come here please."  
  
"What's the matter Jin?" asked Ranma with a smile on his face.  
  
"I think it's time for you two to take the Hunter Exam. You're more than ready for it.'In fact I don't believe the will have any problems'."  
  
"You mean it?" asked Kaito with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sure. It's up to you if you take the chance."  
  
"So how do we take part?"  
  
"Well. I thing you know how to find information. So find it out. I will meet you again when you finished the exam. See ya." And with that he dissappeared.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" This time Ranma couldn't ban the happy tone from his voice.  
  
"Yep I think so. Time to show them what we're made of.", agreed Kaito.  
  
"HUNTER EXAM HERE WE COME!"  
  
to be continued  
  
in the next chapter: No one said it would be easy!  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!", exclaimed a wide-eyed Ranma.  
  
"What? You're thinking you're not up to the task?"  
  
"This is gonna be easy!", said a grinning Ranma.  
  
"That's what the all say kid"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
AN  
  
I hope you like the chapter.  
  
I'm happy to say that I have many new ideas and the next update will be a double update for both Hunter² and Deaths Heir. 


	4. No one said it would be easy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Hunter X Hunter. If I would own them I wouldn't have to live with my parents.  
  
"blabla": speaking, or a soundeffect  
  
'blabla': thinking  
  
[blabla]: Panda  
  
Hunter²  
  
Chapter 3  
  
No one said it would be easy!  
  
To his left were houses after houses, mixed with shops as was the same to his right. People were walking around like ants, always busy, neither wasting their precious time.  
  
'That's it. I'm totally lost. Why didn't Jin tell me that every damn street in this city looks the same. It's like a fuckin maze. How the heck should I possible find some clue for the Hunter Exam. You got any ideas Ranko?'  
  
'Sorry Ranma. This is all new to me. We didn't have this many people in my time, neither did we have such Hunter Exams, though, I'm doubting anyone else had them.', answered Ranko while watching all the people through Ranmas eyes.  
  
With a sigh Ranma tried to remember the way to the café Kaito said the should meet.  
  
The day after Jin told them they should take the Hunter Exam, he had already dissappeared, leaving them with only their clothes and Kaitos money, which wasn't much. After some yelling, cursing and badmouthing of Jin they had decided to go to the nearest city to find either some infos about the Hunter Exam or a job to earn some money. As son as they had entered the city they decided to split up and search alone.  
  
With another sigh Ranma started to go in the direction that would most likely lead him to the café.  
  
After only a minute of walking he saw the café and was about to go to a table when he couldn't help but earsdrop onto a discussion of two guys near a bookshop.  
  
"I'm telling you, this time we will definitly make it. It's so easy to get into the Exam and aside of that I heard a rumor that Netero, the president of the Hunter Comitee, would do one of the test himself."  
  
A slight grin made its way onto Ranmas face. There he had been searching for some clues and this guy seemed to know exactly what he neeeded to know.  
  
"Excuse me? Hey, I'm talking to you. Yes you. You said something about an Exam. You wouldn't be talking about the Hunter Exam wouldn't you?", asked Ranma as he went nearer.  
  
"And what if brat? What you wanna do? Go home to your mommy boy." The man spat out and tried to turn away from him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going. Kid or not. I want to become a Hunter. So, are you going to tell me what I want to know or do I have to become unfriendly." Ranma finished with a cracking of his knuckles.  
  
"Ok brat, you asked for it."  
  
The man tried to swing at Ranma only do lose his balance when Ranma evaded through a sidestep and kicked him in the back of his knee.  
  
"You little asshole. I'm going to fucking kill .... Hey kid, ehrm why don't I just tell you what I know and than I will just walk away eh?" asked the man, with his feet tangling above the ground courtesy of Ranma lifting him up by his shirt.  
  
"Well less babbling more talking"  
  
"Ok. From what I could gather to take part in the exam you have to go to the shopping centre in the central. The big tower, you can't miss it kid. If you ask one of the employs about the exam he will bring you to a secret room where you can enter."  
  
"Thanks for the info. Well we will see each other at the exam." His piece said, Ranma made his way to a table to wait for Kaito.  
  
"Well maybe we should try next year eh?" asked the man his companion.  
  
"No shit. It's not fair that they let little monsters like this into the exam."  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"Welcome to the Hunter Exam. Congratulation for coming. Currently there are 200 people here. "said a man with a rather funny face. It looked like it came right from one of those western card games, the people in the clubs Genma tried to get Ranma in to liberate some money, played all the time. Luckily it had never worked. The guards kicked Genma out, gave Ranma something to eat and send him out again.  
  
"I'm Sadotsu and I will give your instructions for the first test. It's quiet easy. Each one of you is going to travel to Yorkshin. Yes Yorkshin. You have to weeks. But there is a condition. You aren't allowed to use planes, cars or ships or any other means of transport but your own body. Everyone who tries to cheat will be disqualified,and rest assured we will know when you cheat. Have a good day."  
  
The moment Sadotsu turned his back to the mob of people, the first started to run to the exit. Some even fell down in the struggle to get out and most of them wouldn't wake up anytime soon if the lumps and bruises were any indication.  
  
With a grin on his face Ranma went to Kaito.  
  
"So. You're up for the challenge Kaito?"  
  
"You bet. Let's start tomorrow. Two weeks should be more than enough time to get to Yorkshin."  
  
"Yeah it's not like I haven't got experience with walking impossibole distances", joked Ranma while remembering his training.  
  
Inside of Ranmya  
  
While Ranma talked with Kaito Ranko was actually trying to use Ranmas Aura.  
  
'Come on Girl. I know I can do it. Just focus', she said to herself as a catspirit flew around here. At first it was rather unnerving for Ranko to see that Ranma had the spirit of a dead cat inside of himself, but since she loved cats when she was still alive, it wasn't really a problem.  
  
Currently she only wanted to see if she could use Ranmas Aura. If it was possible, than maybe, just maybe, there was something she could do. She could react when Ranma was preoccupied or asleep. It would be really usefull for people and could give them a critical egde in battle.  
  
Again she focused one the energies she could feel. One was, well the best way to describe it was "feline", it had an aura of a predator. This would most likely come from the Neko-ken, though, she still had to wonder how such a little cat, since the catspirit was the spirit of an ordinary housecat, could have such an powerfull aura.  
  
The other one was "male". There was no doubting it. Which was only natural since it, she supposed, was Ranmas own original Aura.  
  
And the last was here own Aura, which she had never felt before, not even once. It practically screamed female.  
  
The problem was that even when she could feel all three of these different Auras she couldn't see them. As she was inside of Ranma she could clearly see his Aura but the only thing see saw was an dark blue Aura of "something". A mixture of the other Auras most likely but she couldn't make heads or tails of it. It just wouldn't do what she wanted it to do. Every time she tried to force it out it would glow red and nothing would happen.  
  
'OK that's it. I will use this damn Aura even if it's the last thing I will do.', she swore.  
  
Something soft brushed against her spirirtual presence and as she looked down she could see the catspirit looking curiously at her.  
  
With a grin she lifted the cat and brought it to her chest (lucky cat). She started to stroke it behind the ears and was awarded with a soft purring as the catspirit made itself comfortable.  
  
'So, you wouldn't happen to have any ideas how to move this Aura?', asked Ranko and started to giggle at her own joke.( hey she was a ghost for 1500 years)  
  
The cat looked at the Aura and purred again, only to start hissing, when the Aura changed to dark black for a second.  
  
With an amused expression on its feline face the catspirit looked again at Ranko whose eyes started rival some of the finest chinese silverware ever seen. Meaning they were as wide as some really large plates. 'You can controll your part of this combined Aura? Hmm, since this is Ranmas body it his only natural that he can use the Aura but if the catspirit helps me I should be able to also move it since then I controll 2/3s of the Aura.', summarized Ranko and the glimmer in her eyes started to take on drastic dimensions.  
  
'So, could you maybe let me use your Aura Mr. Neko?'  
  
'Purrrrrrr' was her only answer and for a moment she felt really stupid for talking to a cat like this. That train of thought stopped when the Aura startet to glow red again and she startet to feel a pull.  
  
'Hmmm. Thanks Mr. Neko. Now lets try this.'  
  
Outside of Ranmas Mind  
  
Suddenly Ranmas Aura came out only to dissappear as fast as it had come out.  
  
"What the heck? Ranma what's wrong?" asked a worried Kaito. Unfortunately Ranmas wasn't listening to him as he was focusing his thoughts on the redhead in his head.  
  
'Ranko, what the hell did you do?', he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
'Ops, Sorry Ranma, I just tried to use your Aura. It didn't work at first so I had to ask Mr. Neko for help!', asnwered the embarassed voice of his female companion.  
  
'Who the heck is Mr.Nn..n.. Neko?' asked Ranma again this time with not a little bit of fear in his voice.  
  
'Mr. Neko is the catspirit inside of you. I think he came through the Neko- ken.'explained Ranko with a smug expression on her face, which unfortunatly for her no one but Mr. Neko could see.  
  
'Just fucking great. I have a bloody c..c..cat inside of me. Just what I need.'  
  
'Ranma calm down. It's not so bad. It only wanted to help you. If you want to be angry at someone how about your idiot of a father. He didn't torture just you but also all the cats in the pit.'  
  
'Ok ok. But I'm still not happy with this. So please, when I'm asleep don't let him get near me before I've sorted this out.', pleaded Ranma, a slight shudder running through his spine at the thought of a cat sleeping near him.  
  
'Ok will do. So what do you think about me using your aura?', asked Ranko, her pride, showing in her voice.  
  
'Well that's great. Maybe we should train with this ability of yours a little bit. You could help me with my nen.'  
  
Outside of Ranmas Mind  
  
"RANMA. Hey Ranma. Are you listening to me? What's going on?", screamed a nearly hysterical Kaito.  
  
With a sigh Ranma looked at Kaito. The temptation to explain everything was big but Ranma knew that it would only disturb Kaito and it wasn't something he wanted everyone to know.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm a little giddy about the Exam." A blush made it's way onto Ranmas face.  
  
For a moment Kaito looked uncertainly before the decided to drop the matter and ask something else, what just wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
"You know, I've meaning to ask you this for a while. Why do you want to be a Hunter? Do really want to go home so much? Don't you like it here?"  
  
"No, it's not about going home. As I see it, I never had a home but I want to find my mother. I want to know why she gave me to Genma. I want to know why mother would give her child away just like this. I want answers and I'm going to get them.", growled Ranma.  
  
In a total other world  
  
Smiling Soun Tendo looked at his three daughters. All three had fallen asleep in front of the TV together. They looked like little angels in his eyes. Sure they had their little quirks but didn't everyone.  
  
Though his youngest daughter did start to be a tad to enthusiastic about Martial Arts. As a proper lady she should leave this things better to Genmas son Ranma when he would came.  
  
For the time being he would have to train here more on discipline. From what he had gathered a bunch of boys had asked her something and she had hit them. Not hard enough to really hurt them, but hit them, she had nevertheless.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiing" made the doorbell (which would be as good as forgotten in the years to come, because of amazones, lost boys and the likes)  
  
With a start he came out of his thoughts and went to the door.  
  
When he opened the door he saw a auburn haired woman in a kimono. A sword was in her hands, though in was some material which looked like silk. At first he didn't recognise her but slowly he remembered where he had seen her before.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome. How nice to see you. What can I do for you? How are Genma and Ranma doing?" he asked as he made way for her to come in.  
  
When she didn't make any move to go in he looked at her expectingly.  
  
"That would be the reason why I'm here. My husband has dissappeared together with my child.", said Nodoka and in the light of the lantern he could see that her eyes were a little bit puffy.  
  
"Dissappeared? Aure you sure? Maybe they went on a training trip and forgot to mention it.", he said, while his imagination went wild.  
  
"No. Genma and I had a strict contract. He would bring Ranma back every month. After the second month I went to the police. Till now they haven't found hair nor hide from either of them. They only thing they found were the complains about my husband. On elderly woman evenaccused him of child abusing and the only child he could possibly abuse would be my little boy. Mr. Tendo, Soun, please, if you know where my son is, than tell me.", again tears startet their way over Nodokas face.  
  
"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything from Genma for the last years.", answered Soun.  
  
"If Genma comes to you could you phone me please. If you hear anything please.", she handed him a card and went to go. Before he could say anything she was gone and he went back into the living room.  
  
'Genma old friend. What has happened to you?' he thought before he startet to lift his youngest daughter and brought her into her bed. As he made his way back to take Nabiki to her room, he couldn't help but shudder at the thought that maybe the master had escaped and had found Genma and Ranma.  
  
Back to our favourite Hunter to be  
  
"So tomorrow we go to Yorkshin? What's it like?" asked Ranma as he stuffed himself with some food. One should however notice that he chewed with a closed mouth and used his Aura to eat so fast that no one could complain about bad manners. Well how can you complain if you don't see anything to complain.  
  
"From what I know it's a big city, really big, and every year there are auctions, the biggest auctions in the whole world. There are also the Underground auctions hosted by the mafia."  
  
"Mafia? Why doesn't anybody do something about them.?" Asked Ranma with mild interest.  
  
"They are usefull. If you need money they are the easiest to get it from. They controll what the police can't. They are the reason why the streets aren't full of murderers. They aren't good but the do their share for the world.", explained Kaito.  
  
"Bah, enough of that. You know, I think it's time we start developing some special abilities. Don't you think?", said Kaito as he wanted to get away of the depressing matter of the mafia in the world.  
  
"Yeah, having some special technics would be cool but I don't even have the slightest idea what do do. Specification isn't a good category. It leaves open so much.", whined Ranma.  
  
"I know what you mean. Well how about it. We have two weeks. Both of us will try find an idea for a special technic in this time.", said Kaito as he smirked at Ranma.  
  
"Ok, it's a deal. Let's do it. But not now. I'm tired lets sleep for now. Good Night Kaito.", with that Ranma made his way to his bed.  
  
As he let himself fall into his bed he remembered all the times he had to sleep on the floor because Genma said it would tough him up.  
  
'Danm you Genma. I'm going to get you. I swear it.'  
  
Before he could curse Genma anymore he fell asleep and as his mind pulled itself back into itself, he found his spirituel self infront of Ranko. And Mr. Neko.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Get it away. Get it away", within seconds Ranma showed them that even in his own mind he could hang on the roof that wasn't even here.  
  
"Ranma calm down. It's just Mr.Neko."  
  
"It's a freakin cat."  
  
"Ranma, come down this instant from whatever you are hanging. Really this is embarassing."  
  
After he looked at Mr. Neko for a good minute or two he let himself fall to the floor.  
  
Suddenly before he could do anything Ranko stared at him with what he supposed were tears in her eyes  
  
"Why are you so mean to me and Mr. Neko. You're a big meanie you know that?", she shoutet at him  
  
"What? What did I do?Ranko. Please dear God stop crying. Please."  
  
Within seconds Ranko shoved Mr. Neko into Ranmas arms and turned around. The moment he heard her sob Ranma felt like the biggest ahole in the whole world. Then.  
  
"Ranma, do you know what you're holding?", he heard Ranko ask.  
  
With a gulp he looked down, right into Mr. Nekos face who looked at him with an expression that clearly said "she got you good sucker" or maybe it was just the typical indifference every animal showed.  
  
"Hey you aren't crying are you? YOU TRICKED ME!", screamed Ranma too angry to give the cat in his arms, who by the way looked like it would rather be in the redheads arms, any notice.  
  
"Well yeah. You wouldn't stop being an idiot about Mr. Neko so I had to do something about that and it worked, you aren't screaming your head off are you?"  
  
Again Ranma looked down at the cat spirit in his arms. He stroke the fur of the spirit and earned himself a purr. When Mr. Neko purred a little more and showed some theeth he stopped instantly with what he was doing which earned him a look of "what's the matter buddy?".(That's one damn smart cat)  
  
"I can't believe I'm holding a cat.", said Ranma as he looked to Ranko who was obviously laughing her ass off.  
  
"Well it just wouldn't do for you to start screaming whenever you see Mr. Neko but don't get your hopes to high. You could still be afraid of cats outside of you mind. One scratch and everything would be for nothing."  
  
"Well than I better stay away from cats don't you think.", stated Ranma as he looked around.  
  
"Oh yeah by the way you have any idea about some special techniques? Kaito and I thought it was time for us to develop some."  
  
"Special Techniques? Hm lets try to think about something. I'm sure we can find something.", said Ranko as she jumped up and down like a little child.  
  
"Well it would be cool if I could shot ki-blasts like the characters in Dragonball Z, or maybe summon some big creature like in Naruto or I could try something like that Flame Guy in Full Metal Alchmist. Damn there are so many things I would like to be able to do.", with these words Ranmas face fell as he tried to think about anything that he could use.  
  
"You know what? Maybe you should try to find technique that would allow you to use our three Auras individual. That could be really usefull."  
  
Suddenly a light appeared in Ranmas eyes. His face cracked up as he smiled.  
  
"Yeah I have a perfect idea. That will be perfect but I have to wake up. I have to try to use En."  
  
"En? What is that? Isn't that one of the Nen Techniques?", asked Ranko as she tried to remember what En was.  
  
"Yep.En is the ability to force your Aura out and make it expand to your need so it will envelope an area. In this area you can sense anything. Masters can use an in an area of nearly 100 metres.", explained Ranma.  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"Not yet, but I intend on learning it. If I can learn it I can also do what I think I can do."  
  
Outside of Ranmas Mind  
  
Ranma awoke instantly and stood up. It was still dark so he assumed it was still night.  
  
Slowly he made his way into the living room.  
  
He sat himself into the middle and closed his eyes.  
  
'Ok, to archive En I have to concentrate hard. That won't be easy."  
  
Slowly he startet to force his Aura out. It become visible and bathed him in a blue light. As always he felt it, giving power, protecting him. Ever so slowly he forced it more away from himself. It latched to him like he was a lifesaver. After nearly ten minutes it startet to disconnect from him. The moment it left him, he nearly broke down as he felt like he had run once around the world.  
  
Taking a deep breath he concentrated again. Slowly spreading the Aura. Slowly it moved according to his will, moving away from him spreading out and he startet to feel something, a tingling sensation, like his danger sense, but deeper. Like he just know that there was something. His Aura spread itself a little more before he stopped, pulling it all back and trying to catch his breath.  
  
'Damnit. I'm done for. I can hardly move anymore and I couldn't even fell anything past half of a metre.'  
  
Even while he ranted a feeling of made itself known. He had done it. He startet at his path. He was at his way to developing new techniques, he...  
  
"Grumble"  
  
was hungry and tired. He pulled himself up. Only to sit back as he had an idea.  
  
'Ranko? Can you hear me? You've got to help me. I going to try to use En again.'  
  
An angry voice answered him though it was slightly muffled since she seemed to have been asleep.  
  
'What? Why do I have to be awake?'  
  
'Because I want you to try use your Aura in one direction I will use my Aura in the other one. With the help of Mr. Neko (the cat becomes more important as the chapter goes, this is starting to get insane) you should be able to do it.  
  
'Me thinks you're forgetting the fact that if I use your Aura you can't use it'  
  
'No, I said you should try to use your and the cats Aura and I will try to only use my own.'  
  
'Ok, lets try it, but if this doesn't work we go to sleep, ok?', asked Ranko.  
  
'Ok, if it doesn't work you can sleep I promise.'  
  
Slowly both startet to concentrate on their Aura. Not the one the could see but feel. Their very own Aura. For the first ten minutes nothing happened but then a black Aura startet to grow around Ranmas body, suddenly red streaks appeared inside the dark Aura and it driftet away from Ranma. At the same moment a light blue Aura appeared around Ranma and startet to grow stronger.  
  
The moment the black Aura fully left his body he was thrown back right into the wall.  
  
"Crash" Pop" "Ahhhh. Shit!"  
  
Carefully Ranma stood up. He looked around. The room looked like it had been blown up. Then he noticed the woman in the room.  
  
It was a woman, no doubt there. He didn't know any man who had such assets and from what he remembered men normaly had something between their legs and the seventeen year old redhead who lay there wasn't a stranger to him.  
  
"Oh shit how am I gonny explain that to Kaito.'Morning Kaito, you remember my curse? Well that's Ranko the girl from the curse. Say hi Ranko?'"  
  
This said Ranma did what he promised and startet to sleep, though it is to be questioned if he was already asleep when fell to the floor with his eyes rolled inwards or if the fell asleep when his head broke through the table.(damn this cheap crap of a table)  
  
To be continued  
  
Hope you like it. I thought it would take me longer to write this but when I imprisoned one of my classmates into a cupboard and he cursed me inspiration found me so there it is. Longer then before at a lengh I wish to hold for all of my future chapters in both stories. 


End file.
